There is a need for silver halide color photographic photosensitive materials having coinstantaneously excellent sharpness and color reproduction properties and high photographic speed, and which photosensitive materials can be subjected to rapid processing. Yellow colored cyan couplers have been proposed in JP-A-61-221748 and JP-A-1-319744 (the term "JP-A" as used herein refers to a "published unexamined Japanese patent application") for improving color reproduction, but the sharpness and graininess of such sensitive materials is inadequate.
Furthermore, the use of tabular silver halide grains having a ratio of the diameter to thickness (aspect ratio) of at least 8:1 has been proposed, for example, in JP-A-58-113934 as a technique for providing sensitive materials having excellent graininess and sharpness and high photographic speed.
However, when tabular silver halide grains are used, it has become clear that the interlayer effect which is essential for improving picture quality is reduced to thereby adversely affect color reproduction. In order to overcome these disadvantages, the use of compounds which release diffusible development inhibitors together with tabular silver halide grains has been proposed in JP-A-59-129849 and JP-A-61-14635. However, the improvement in color reproduction properties with these methods is still unsatisfactory.
Furthermore, the desilvering properties are adversely affected when tabular silver halide grains are used, and the sensitive material storage properties are adversely affected when desilvering accelerators such as those disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,834 are added to overcome these problems.